All I want for christmas
by Amazing Camille
Summary: J'adore faire des oneshot, j'espère que celleci vous plaira...c'est on va dire...très romantique


All I want for Christmas is you

La guerre était achevée, après des mois de combats, le survivant comme tout le monde l'appelait, avait vaincu Voldemort.

Ca faisait deux mois jour pour jour que tout le monde pouvait dormir en paix, et en ce jour de 24 décembre, la neige tombait en abondance, sur les visages de nos trois héros apparaissaient un sourire serein. Noël, certainement la plus belle période de l'année, et pour cela Ron avait décidé d'inviter ses meilleurs amis au Terrier pour les vacances.

Toute la famille Weasley était réunit, Fleur et Bill était arrivé juste à l'heure pour le repas (certainement que Fleur ne savait pas comment s'habiller…). La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Ginny s'était installé en face de Harry, elle savait que bientôt ils auraient une discussion, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, il lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces derniers mois, et maintenant qu' elle était finie, cette fichue guerre elle le voulait, lui, et ne voulait plus le laisser. Maintenant la vie s'étalait devant eux, à eux de faire les bons choix, et elle savait que ce qu'elle ferait serait le meilleur choix.

Elle pensait que noël était le bon moment pour se remettre avec Harry mais sa première préoccupation était Ron et Hermione, elle les observait depuis ces deux mois, il y avait eu un énorme rapprochement entre eux, seulement ça en était resté là.

Minuit approcha, la soirée était passer trop vite aux goût de tout le monde, Harry avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et étaient partis avec Ginny dans sa chambre pour parler plus tranquilement, tout le monde allait se coucher, seulement Hermione avait décidé de rester près de la cheminé à lire, Ron avait voulu rester avec elle, mais s'était endormis quelques minutes après s'être étendu sur le canapé. Hermione l'observait, qu'es ce qu'il était beau quand il dormait, elle l'aimait, elle le savait mais le lui dire était trop difficile pour elle, c'est sa fierté qui en prendrait un coup si elle le lui avouait. Quand elle s'approcha de lui il se réveilla, surprise elle recula, il se releva, se demandant pourquoi s'était-elle approché comme sa près de lui, et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rougisse à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent perdus dans leur propre pensé puis c'est Hermione qui brisa le silence

Ron je pense que tu devrais allé te coucher !

Ron la regarda, un instant sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, il était tellement troublée par sa beauté. Puis se rappelant de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

Non pas encore, quelle heure est-il ?

Il est minuit pile, pourquoi ?

On peut ouvrire nos cadeaux maintenant, alors ?

Hermione le regarda outrée, comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste, pour ouvrire les cadeaux il fallait que toute la famille soit-là, et malheureusement tout le monde était allé se coucher.

Ron tu n'es pas sérieux ! Il faut attendre que les autres se réveillent pour ouvrire ses cadeaux ! dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Alors ouvre juste le cadeau que je t'ai offert !

Mais tu n'aurais pas dû, je ne t'ais rien acheté, je suis désolée je n'arrivais pas à choisir alors je voulais te montrer ce que j'avais trouvé.

Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cadeau car je l'ai déjà.. le plus beau cadeau qui puisse existé sur terre…

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Hermione espérait de tout cœur que ce fameux cadeau était elle.

Ah bon ? et il est comment ce cadeau, qui est si merveilleux ?

Pas Il mais Elle, ce cadeau comme tu dis est exceptionnel, il n'en existe pas deux comme elle, elle est intelligente, elle a les plus beaux yeux marrons, mais son physique n'est rien comparé à son caractère si fort, qui a le don de m'énerver et qu'il m'arrive de dire des choses qui la blesse , et que à chaque fois je regrette. Mais te dévoiler un peu plus sa personnalité, gâcherais la surprise, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle me rend dingue, et même si je lui ai toujours montré une certaine agressivité à son égard c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais réussit à lui dévoiler mes sentiments autrement, et la dernière chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle... qu'elle… qu'elle se trouve en face de moi.

Elle le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, elle savait que ce qu'il venait de faire montrait qu'il tenait réellement à elle, il avait mis sa fierté au placard pour lui offrire certainement le plus beau cadeau de noël.

Ron je m'en fous de ton cadeau, la seule chose que je veux pour noël c'est toi et rien d'autre. Lui avait-elle soufflée juste avant de l'embrassé.

Cette nuit-là, annonçait déjà un nouveau départ, pour des jours heureux, Ron et Hermione passèrent la nuit à dormir sur le canapé, collés l'un contre l'autre, sur le visage un sourire de bonheur s'affichait, comme quoi les miracles existent !


End file.
